


Hot Chocolate

by slowdissolve



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: A Secret-Santa gift to ariya-167 on tumblr





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariya167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/gifts).



 

"I'm so sorry, Korra. I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Asami, it's okay. Really. What's most important is that you feel safe."

Korra pushed open the door of the estate with a booted foot, and bowed as Asami walked in from the cold night. "My lady," she said, her voice as deep as she could manage, and Asami smiled, at last.

"It's just Raiko's ball. Honestly, I'm glad we're out of there. He's such a self-important dirtbag anyway. He's always second-guessing me, when I'm just trying to, you know, keep balance in the world!" Korra said, as she took Asami's coat, and hung it on the tall coat tree next to the door. She took off her own parka and hung it there. too.

Asami said nothing, but stood there, her face once again sad.

Korra took her in her arms and kissed her, softly. "It'll be okay, baby," she said.

President Raiko's Winter Solstice ball was the biggest event of the season, and everyone who was anyone in Republic City or outside it was invited. Dignitaries from around the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and a few from the Northern Water Tribe, had made the trip to be there.

A large ice sculpture of Raiko and his wife stood at the center of the tables where drinks and hors d'oeuvres were served, and later there would be a fancy dinner, with exotic specialties and rare treats on display. A band played waltzes, and the ballroom was alive with conversation. After most of the guests were served, important people gave toasts and speeches. Tenzin had made an unusually short and inspiring speech; Fire Lord Izumi talked about the positive strides made in relations between the nations. There were some Earth Republics governors, and they talked about all the good things that were happening since Kuvira's defeat.

But that was when things started to get difficult for Asami. The long nights of winter were already taking their toll, and she often had the blues when she came home from work these past few weeks. When Raiko started his speech, describing Kuvira's defeat, suddenly Asami had a flashback to the battle, and relived the moment when she realized her father had sacrificed himself for the mission.

She screamed, her mind replaying being ejected from the hummingbird mech, and Korra quickly took her from the ballroom. She was weeping uncontrollably.

They went off into the ladies' powder room at the President's mansion, and Korra held her close and stroked her hair until Asami’s fear faded, and she found her way back to reality. Her panic subsided, and grief took its place, and she wept again. Murmuring “It’s gonna be all right,” over and over, Korra stayed by her side.

After such a scene, Asami was too embarrassed to go back and face the crowd, and Korra was more than happy to take her home.

And here they were, in the spacious estate's cool foyer, blue moonlight coming in through the many windows. No matter the light, Asami was beautiful, but she was more so when she smiled, so Korra kissed her, again and again, all over her face, until Asami laughingly begged her to stop.

"Why don’t you put on something comfortable?" she said, and Asami went up the stairs, while she went to the garden doors to call for Naga, who was playing in the snow. The giant polar bear dog bounded straight to her, and Korra rubbed her furred cheeks, repeating, "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Naga wagged her tail enthusiastically.

When Asami came down in her robe and nightgown, Naga perked her ears and sniffed. She padded up the grand staircase to meet Asami on the landing. The gentle beast surrounded her, tail curling in, nuzzling and rubbing.

"What's going on?" Asami wondered.

"She can tell how you feel," Korra said. "She's trying to comfort you."

Asami wrapped Naga's huge neck in her arms, and nuzzled her back.

Shepherding her down the stairs, Naga nudged her toward the study, with its deep leather chairs and large fireplace. Asami let herself be guided.

"I'll be there in a few," Korra said, and she herself whipped up the stairs on an air scooter.

Naga was very attentive, and when she had pressed and pushed Asami to the deep leather sofa in front of the fireplace, Asami sat down, and Naga lay down, her head on her front paws, looking at her.

Asami stroked her fur, considering. Even Korra's enormous polar bear dog cared about her.

After a time, Korra came in, and handed her a steaming mug.

"What's this?" Asami said, and sniffed. "Ohhh…."

Korra beamed. "You need a little hot chocolate. Just the thing for a cold night."

Asami sipped gratefully. The drink was indeed just the thing. She felt the heat spread through her, and it was sweet and delicious.

Korra flopped down on the rug in front of the hearth to face the fire. Naga pushed at her with her snout, and Korra reached over to scratch behind her ears. After a bit, Asami slid out of the chair, and sat on the floor behind her. Naga shuffled closer, so that Asami was positioned just in front of her, and if she wanted to lean back, she was there to hold Asami up. She did, and enjoyed the soft warmth surrounding her, all around her, the fire, Korra, Naga, everything. She felt loved. She felt safe.

They stayed like this for a long while, savoring their drinks, and enjoying the silence, except for the occasional _pop!_ of the burning logs.

"This is so much better than the ball," Korra said.

"This is so much better than everything," Asami replied.

Asami shifted, and lay down behind her, her body moving in to match Korra’s shape.

"You're better than everything," Asami said.

"No, you," Korra teased, and Asami brushed her hair aside and kissed beneath her ear.

She shuddered. “Asami…” she started, in a husky voice. An arm came around her and pulled her closer. Her skin felt charged with excitement. Asami’s hand slid beneath her shirt, gently caressing the skin of her belly. She rolled over to face Asami, and they kissed, slowly, losing themselves in the moment.

Naga reached forward, and with a single swipe of her enormous, soggy tongue, licked both of their faces at once.

Sputtering and laughing, the two sat upright, and Naga happily shoved her big head between them.

“We love you too, Naga,” Korra reassured her, and her tail thumped loudly. “Even if you sure do know how to kill a mood.”

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137684545@N02/25584840368/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
